ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wickipphetiam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Constance and the Runaway Ship page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 20:54, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ~~All Ok. they said when they got back to the Star pier only tophat was there resting.~~ ~~" Hey ten cents back home I was a great singer you want to hear it? ~~"Sure". said Ten cents.~~ ~~" Ok here it goes." Hello, it's me I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet To go over everthing They say that time's supposed to heal ya But ain't done much healing Hello, can you hear me? I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be When we were younger and free I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet There's such a difference between us And a million miles Hello from the outside I must've called a thousand times To tell you I'm sorry For everything that I've done But when I call you never Seem be home Hello from the outside At least I can say that I've tried To tell you I'm sorry For breaking your heart But it don;t matter, it clearly Doesn't tear you apart anymore Hello, how are you? It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry I hope that you're well Did you ever make it out of that town Where nothing ever happened? It's no secret That the both of us Are runnning out of time So hello from the other side (other side) I must've called a thousand times (thousand times) To tell you I'm sorry For everything that I've done But when I call you never Seem to be home Hello from the outside (outside) At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried) To tell you I'm sorry For breaking your heart But it don't matter, it clearly Doesn't tear you apart anymore Oh, anymore Oh, anymore Oh, anymore Anymore Hello from the other side (other side) I must've called a thousand time (thousand times) To tell you I'm sorry For everything that I've done But when I call you never Seem to be home Hello from the outside (outside) At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried) To tell you I'm sorry For breaking your heart But it don't matter, it clearly Doesn't tear you apart anymore ~~"Morphel, morph into Grampus." Said Sunshine~~ ~~" Well ten cents did you like my singing?"~~